Listen To Your Heart
by Random3
Summary: A total AU. No magic. No Charmed gig. Nada. It's a Prue and Andy fic but also with the sisters. A past together but a future apart....that had been the plan.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all.

I have a different fic going here as I'm currently experiencing a dry spell with the others, I'm afraid. This one has been buzzing in my head for ages now so I thought to stop the buzz I should at lease start to write it. I'm sorry to say it's a work in progress but I'm kinda hoping you guys will like.

Also I got the idea from a song, strangely enough, by Roxette...hence the title. I love it. (the song)

Anyway let me know what you think but I do warn you, the first chap is a bit slow. However DRAMA shall ensue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Listen To Your Heart.

1.

Leaning back in his chair, with his feet resting comfortably on his desk, Andy Trudeau attentively turned each page of the magazine he held. He gazed at the sections carefully before doing the same to the next page.

He did this week after week with every new edition. Little did anyone know Andrew Trudeau rarely read an article. It seemed odd to buy the magazine and never fully use the material inside, however it was a routine Andy found completely logical.

Andy brought the issues purely for the picture content. The photographs, which brightened the mundane text. Bright and vibrant, showing a side to the city he found hard to find especially with his job.

However he became to wonder if the reason for this was because he wore rose tinted glasses.

It started one day when he glanced down at the name printed beneath one particular photo that had caught his eye. In bold letters was a name he could never forgot nor wished to.

Prue Halliwell; first love, high school sweetheart, best friend, first heartbreak. The list was endless.

He and Prue for a long time were inseparable but fate stepped in and pulled them apart. Consequently they had never spoken since.

When Andy stumbled upon the photo, he finally found a piece of the girl he still dreamt about. Not having the nerve to just turn up after so long, he decided to keep his distance but found it increasingly difficult to ignore the fact she was an accomplished photographer. Her dream. Something she achieved without him.

"Trudeau." a harsh voice resounded, automatically making Andy sit up in his chair and place the magazine down on his desk, closed shut.

"Yes Captain." he replied, unable to hide the slight intimidation he had felt.

Andy stood as his captain and another man approached. The stranger was about Andy's height. _Maybe an inch shorter, _Andy thought to himself. He had a light brown coloured hair, which hang slightly in his face, with hazel eyes and a small, somewhat nervous smile. He looked about Andy's age but could have been maybe a year older.

"Trudeau, I want you to meet your new partner. Andrew Trudeau this is Calvin Anderson. Calvin Anderson meet your partner Andrew Trudeau." the captain instructed.

"Welcome." Andy greeted the newcomer politely with a small smile and holding out his hand.

"Thanks." was the short response he received from the new officer, as he shook his hand.

"Trudeau, I expect you to show Calvin the ropes. Although he's a transfer so he should already know what's what."

With his final words, the captain turned away and began walking back down towards his office. Andy watched him in slight contempt, wondering if the man had ever cracked a smile.

"Is he always that welcoming?" Calvin quipped quietly to Andy, who turned to his new partner with a grin.

"This is one of his better days. Wait until the morning his wife has forgotten his bacon." Andy joked, earning a short laugh from Calvin. "So you transferred? Where you from?"

"I've transferred from New York but I was only there for almost a year. I tend to move a lot."

"Really, what was the appeal of San Francisco?" Andy asked.

Calvin smiled. "Less crowds, more sun….and I met someone who was out there but she came back home here."

Andy also smiled and raised an eyebrow. "So you followed her home." he supplied, having heard this type of story from other officers.

"Yeah, you could say that." Calvin laughed, while scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I was a transfer." Andy stated, trying to change the subject for the love struck cop.

"Where you from originally?" Calvin asked, liking the change in direction.

"I grew up here but I then moved to Portland. Then decided to come back."

"What was your appeal? A certain girl?" Calvin grinned.

Andy smiled softly. "There was a girl."

Calvin clammed up suddenly as he noticed Andy referred to the girl in the past tense. _Great one Cal, _he thought. _Upset the guy on your first day and all. Typical._

"Sorry, I…" Calvin began but was cut off.

"Hey, why are you apologising? I'm fine. I like the single life." Andy grinned, although if Calvin had known him better he may have noticed his eyes contradicted his words.

"Ah, a born bachelor, I see." the new cop commented with a small smile, once again grateful for the somewhat change in topic direction.

"When you get divorced, then we'll talk." Andy remarked before scanning the office. "Right, let me show you around. Want some coffee?"

----------

"Phoebe, come on!" Prue shouted up the stairs of the manor, while tapping the bottom step with her boot, growing increasingly impatient.

"I'll be there in a sec. Jeez Prue, it's not like Grams is going anywhere." came an equally irritated voice from upstairs, where Phoebe was currently getting ready.

"Doesn't mean we can't be on time for a change!" Prue yelled back, giving the bottom step a final kick before turning round and heading for the kitchen.

Piper looked up at her sisters entrance and smiled very slightly. "It's nice to have you two getting along again. I've missed the pleasant yelling and arguing." she quipped, while Prue gave her a playful glare.

"You have to agree, we did tell Grams we would be there at noon and it's now….five to and we still haven't left." Prue shot back and sighed heavily when she looked at the time. "Phoebe!"

"I would have hated to see you two in New York." The younger sister commented as she pulled a tray of muffins from the oven.

"We got along great, thank you very much." Prue responded, reaching for a muffin only to have Piper smack her hand away. "Owe."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Piper replied, ignoring her sister's earlier out cry.

"Phoebe!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming." Phoebe's voice floated into the room, followed by Phoebe adjusting the jacket she had put on. "Prue, I preferred you in New York." she continued, moving over to her sisters.

"That's because you barely saw me." Prue remarked, watching as Piper also smacked Phoebe's hand away.

"Owe, Piper! You could just say 'no touching the muffins.'" the youngest commented, rubbing her sore hand.

Piper raised an eyebrow. "That never worked the first twenty times I tried it."

"Actually Prue I see you less here. Don't we Piper?" Phoebe stated, trying to change the subject.

Piper nodded in agreement, as the two younger Halliwells eyed the eldest with small playful glares.

"If I hadn't had practically moved out when we came back from New York, you two would still be sharing a room." Prue argued, folding her arms across herself and mirroring the glares she was receiving.

At her answer though, both Piper and Phoebe looked at each other than back to Prue.

"We love you." Piper replied with a grin.

"I double love you because if I had to share a room with her and Leo doing the…"

"Phoebe!" Piper yelped, hitting the top of her sister's arm and trying to ignore the smirk on Prue's face. "Don't we have a hospital to get to?"

"Yes we do…but that doesn't mean this particular conversation is over." Prue sniggered, watching as Piper blushed under their teasing. "Right, Phoebe, as you have made us late, you get back seat."

Phoebe watched as her oldest sister marched out the kitchen. "She needs to get laid." she grinned to Piper as they both laughed.

"I heard that!"

Piper and Phoebe exchanged shocked expressions before following their sister.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: It's kinda short...but let me know what you are thinking.

Bye.

:o)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again.

I have another chap for you all, as the first didn't really set the pace as such.

Anyway hope you like this...and why wont the fricking ruler thing work. stupid thing!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2.

"Girls, it's so lovely to see you." Penny Halliwell greeted her granddaughters as they moved into her hospital room quietly.

"Hey Grams, how you feeling?" Prue asked with a smile on her face, coming up to the side of her grandmothers bed.

"I'm fine, Prudence. I'd be better when I am out of this God forsaken place."

"Grams, you know very well why you're here and you might as well enjoy it because we're not letting you leave until you are better." Piper scolded, in her typical mother tone she had gradually began to pick.

Phoebe glanced around the room, eyeing it in disgust. "I dunno, I'd have to side with Grams on this one. I wouldn't want to be stuck in here."

"Phoebe!" both Prue and Piper reprimanded.

"Phoebe, that is why you are my favourite." Grams joked as she pulled her youngest granddaughter onto the uncomfortable bed next to her, while Piper and Prue took the chairs nearby.

"So, Grams, how are you really feeling?" Piper asked.

"..and no lying." Prue added with a pointed finger.

Penny glared playfully at the two before responding. "I'm fine, honestly girls. I have to admit, much better from seeing you all…but generally I am fine." she smiled, then glanced at each of them. "…which leads me to ask; why are we late?"

Prue rolled her eyes and pointed in Phoebe's direction. "The usual reason." she answered.

"Hey! I'm not always the reason." the youngest argued, vying indignantly.

"Actually my graduation, you were late because you lost your shoe." Piper replied with a smile, happy to get Phoebe back for her earlier comment.

"My friends engagement party, we were late because you ran into some trouble with your curling iron." Prue added.

"Not to mention the amount of doctors and dentist appointments because you suddenly had a contagious virus." the middle child laughed.

"Or the time you decided to wait until…"

"Okay, okay. I get the point." Phoebe stated, cutting Prue off from continuing. She turned to her grandmother. "I'm sorry Grams."

"That's okay Phoebe, I'm sure it wasn't intentional." Penny smiled.

The youngest turned back to her two older sisters with a glare. "Unlike certain sisters, who never leave another certain sister with any hot water."

"Hey, don't look at me. I have my own water thank you." Prue defended herself while raising her hands to emphasize her innocence.

"Prudence, are you still living in that squalor you call a home?" Grams asked disapprovingly.

"Yes I am Grams." Prue smiled pleasantly, knowing the only reason her grandmother acted the way she did was because she enjoyed having the entire family under one roof. "I love where I live."

"Oh yeah and why's that?" Phoebe questioned with a mischievous grin.

"I have all the hot water I could want." the eldest Halliwell sister smugly answered.

---------

"So this girl, is she the one?" Andy questioned with a lopsided grin, looking at his new partner closely.

Calvin blushed slightly before nodding timidly. "I hope so." he smiled. "What about you? What happened to your girl?"

"Life got in the way." Andy answered vaguely, as he glanced around the office, noting many had already headed home.

"So you divorced?" Calvin found himself assuming.

The comment brought Andy out of his thoughts. "Nooo. Never made it to the church. Never really got engaged."

"But you said you got divorced."

"I have but you've got the wrong girl. I married Susan for all the wrong reasons and then found out we weren't quite suited for married life together anyway." Andy explained.

"Did you love her?" Calvin asked curiously.

"A part of me did, just not the part she wanted."

"The other part being with the original girl." the lighter haired man smiled with recognition.

Andy grinned at his new partners understanding, before nodding. "Yep." he stated simply. "How long have you been with your girlfriend?"

"About five months now. She went to New York with her sister but then her grandmother fell ill, so they had to come back. Me, being me, didn't want to let her go that easily so I followed." Calvin replied.

"No regrets?"

"No regrets."

----------

"Do you guys actually think Grams is okay?" Phoebe asked as she walked through the back door and entered the kitchen with her sisters trailing behind.

"She seems healthier and doctors have noticed an improvement in her. I think that's a good thing." Prue analysed placing her bag on the counter top and taking the water bottle Piper held out to her.

"It's a great improvement from before you two got back." Piper added, having been the only Halliwell left when her sisters went to New York.

"Sorry for leaving you with this, Pipe." Phoebe said in her typical baby voice while wrapping an arm around her older sister. Prue was soon pulled into the hug as she nodded in agreement.

Piper sighed heavily. "I'm just glad you guys are back."

"You would have loved New York though." Phoebe commented getting excited. "It's amazing."

"I had quite an amazing time here too…" Piper smiled, before adding a little more quietly. "..with Leo."

"I bet you did." Phoebe giggled, receiving a pinch on the top of her arm from Piper.

Prue laughed at the two before looking at the time. "What are you two doing tonight anyway?"

"I have a club to run and a husband-to-be to see." Piper grinned.

"How is P3 going since we've been away? What with Grams, I never got the chance to ask." Prue questioned, while Phoebe sniggered to herself at a comment she obviously wasn't going to vocalise.

"Great. You two have absolutely nothing worry about. We are out of the red and in the black." Piper chirped, feeling very proud of her accomplishment. Sure she needed help in buying the place but she had done the rest all by herself practically…with some help from Leo.

"That's good then, right?" Phoebe asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Both Prue and Piper stared at her with bemused looks for a moment, as well as lopsided smiles, causing Phoebe to roll her eyes.

"What are you doing tonight? Pheebs." Prue asked.

"I have a date." the youngest beamed.

"Any clues as to who it may be?" Piper remarked with a grin.

Phoebe only smiled before turning to her eldest sister. "What are you doing?"

Prue shook her head at her baby sisters obvious topic change. "I believe I asked first."

"And I answered. Your turn."

Piper now turned to Prue, knowing Phoebe wasn't likely to divulge anymore information.

The oldest Halliwell sighed very slightly. "I'm going home." she smiled.

Piper glared playfully. "Your already here."

"We've had this out before. I have moved out, meaning I have another home." Prue remarked.

"It's just strange and creepy when you refer to somewhere else as home." Phoebe replied, siding with the middle child on this one.

"Look, I'll be back tomorrow and we can have dinner or something." Prue suggested. "We can even invite boyfriends."

"That's a good idea. I can cook." Piper nodded.

"We wouldn't have it any other way, sis." Phoebe grinned, knowing neither she nor Prue would be able to meet their sister's high standards.

"Right, tomorrow it is then." Prue concluded, grabbing her bag from the side. "I have to run. Piper, have fun with Leo tonight." she instructed giving her sister a peck on the cheek. "Phoebe, you just behave yourself."

It was more of an order compared to the tone she had used with Piper.

"I'm not twelve, Prue." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"I know, even at twenty-two, I still need you to behave yourself." Prue smiled, trying to lighten the tone.

"Fine but just for your peace of mind, my date is on the correct side of the law this time."

Prue laughed softly. "That's good to know Pheebs. I'll see you both tomorrow."

----------

Prue slid the key into the apartment lock and turned it until she heard the click, finally pushing the door open. Sighing, she walked in and closed the door gently behind her. Everything was quiet, which she had become used to.

She clipped on the light and moved further into her apartment, while flicking through that days mail.

A hand suddenly covered her eyes and she let out a yelp, as the mail fell from her hands. She was released quickly and she turned fuming eyes on to the person.

"Cal, I'm going to kill you!" she screeched.

"Would you reconsider if I said 'surprise'?" he tried to somewhat smile.

Prue laughed softly and moved closer, placing a soft kiss on his lips, while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hi." she greeted with a grin.

"Hey." he grinned back.

"Miss me?"

"Always." Calvin laughed gently.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Awe it's another one that bites the dust.

What are you guys thinking? Yah or nah?

Thanks to those who are reading and a HUGE grin to those who review.

Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: See I can update this one quite easily at the moment. It's funny how writing works like that, huh?

Anyway this may help with some of your questions...enjoy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3.

"How was work?" Prue asked Calvin as they both wondered into the small kitchen, which was of to one side of living room.

"It was great. The guy I'm partnered with is really friendly and I think we'll get on great." he answered moving up behind Prue as she peered into the fridge.

"That's good. Maybe I can meet him one day." she replied, finally shutting the fridge door. "I should have stolen whatever Piper had cooked."

Calvin laughed before once again wrapping his arms tightly round her waist. "..or we can go out." he suggested.

"We could but I was kinda hoping for a night in." she grinned back but then that vanished and was replaced with a soft smile as she remembered something. "..which reminds me, tomorrow we're having dinner with my sisters, unless you don't want to come."

"No, I'll be there." Calvin remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"Good."

"How's your grandmother?"

"Better, I'll give her that. She does keep saying she wants to go home but you know…" Prue trailed off, knowing he would understand her.

"Doctors." he supplied. "Maybe I can brighten her day by meeting her."

Prue couldn't help but laugh. "Cal, you mean well but my Grams is still bitter about me moving out. If I then tell her I've moved in with a man, no less, she may have another heart attack."

"What does she have against men?"

"Lets just say not all men are as amazing as you." she beamed, pulling his lips to hers.

----------

"Hey Piper."

Piper turned quickly at the sound of her name and found her youngest sister stood behind her, with a tall dark haired man next to her.

"Hey Pheebs." Piper greeted loudly over the music in the club. It was a busy night, which Piper would appreciate at a later date…but right now, she'd rather be home. "Who's your friend?"

Phoebe glared playfully before smiling brightly. "Piper this Cole, Cole this is Piper. She's the middle sister."

"Hi. Phoebe tells me you're the chef of the family." Cole smiled.

"It's nice to be appreciated." Piper returned looking at Phoebe, which caused Phoebe to shy away slightly. "I also own this place."

"It's great. Since you've taken over it's really picked up."

"Thank you. So you would be…" Piper trailed off, waiting for him to fill in the blanks.

"Cole Turner. Assistant District Attorney." he answered.

Piper smiled pleasantly. "A lawyer, that's…great."

"You don't like lawyers?" Cole questioned carefully.

"Depends what their intensions are with my baby sister."

"Okay, lets go dance Cole. We can talk to Piper later, when she's less…busy." Phoebe jumped in, while pushing Cole in the direction of the dance floor. She turned back to Piper and whispered. "I'm going to kill you." she spat quietly.

"I was being a substitute for Prue." Piper called after her with a huge grin on her face.

"Why would I need a substitute?" a voice floated in Piper's ear as she jumped in surprise. Turning round Piper came face to face with Prue and a light brown haired man, who smiled. Whereas her sister grinned at making her jump out of her skin.

"You know, I've always hated how you do that." Piper spat.

"I know." Prue smugly retorted.

"Hey Cal." Piper greeted, ignoring her sister.

"Hi Piper." he replied with a bigger smile, lacing his arm around Prue's waist from behind.

"Next time you let her do that, I shall report you for aiding and abetting."

"I'll keep that in mind." Calvin laughed.

"So why do I have a substitute?" Prue cut in.

Piper smiled at her eldest sister. "I just met Phoebe's date and I tried to give him the Prue degree."

"The Prue degree?" Calvin sniggered, earning him an elbow in the ribs from his girlfriend.

"And I'm assuming you failed." Prue stepped in again.

"Actually I found out his an ADA." Piper answered with a thoughtful look.

Prue rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh great, a greasy lawyer." she remarked, causing Piper and Calvin to laugh softly.

"A greasy what?"

All three turned to Phoebe, who stood with a tall man, Prue assumed was Cole.

"Phoebe." she smiled. "We were talking about the greasy…"

"..fish I ate. It had this nasty greasy layer on it." Calvin supplied for Prue as she had stumbled for a plausible lie.

Phoebe's nose scrunched up in disgust. "Cal, that's vial. I'm surprised Prue is letting you near her."

Prue grinned up at him. "Awe, well I kinda owe him." she cooed.

Piper grinned at the two of them, never really having seen Prue happy for a while. She glanced around her and noticed how the bar was swamped with people. "I'll see you guys later, meet me in the alcove." she instructed as she began to blend with the crowd.

"Prue meet Cole. Cole this is my older sister Prue." Phoebe beamed, enjoying introducing her date.

"Hi." she smiled.

"Hey." he returned somewhat carefully.

"And that guy there, wrapped lovingly around my sister, is Calvin. We meet him in New York and he has refused to leave ever since." Phoebe teased, looking at the couple.

Calvin extended his hand, to which Cole accepted. "Hey, nice to meet you."

"You too." Cole replied.

Calvin turned to Phoebe with a grin. "And you, Phoebe Halliwell, would you like me to leave then?"

"Well, Calvin Anderson, that depends if you can keep that beaming smile on my sister's face." Phoebe retorted, watching as Prue blushed slightly.

"Do you miss New York?" Cole asked Calvin, changing the topic.

"Sometimes." All three of them replied at the same time, causing grins to spread across their faces.

"I was kinda asking Calvin, but it's good to know." Cole nodded with a bemused smile.

"Alcove?" Prue asked the small group.

"Alcove." Phoebe agreed with a nod, taking Cole's hand.

----------

"Hey, how is it?" Piper asked siding up next to Leo, while he busily served the mound of customers.

He turned and grinned. "Hectic." he answered, before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Let me help." she stated, moving up behind the bar.

"Piper, go sit with your sisters, we've got this covered." Leo replied, having seen Prue and Phoebe in the alcove.

"Nope, I may even have to get their lazy asses up here." Piper smirked back before turning to one customer. "Hey, what can I get you?"

"Piper?"

"Andy?.." Piper returned in shock. "What are you doing here?" she asked with a smile at her childhood friend.

"Me? Why are you behind a bar?" he retorted.

"I own it." the middle Halliwell beamed with pride. "I would have thought you would have gathered that, what with the name of the place."

"I thought it was mere coincidence." Andy grinned. "Anyway, congrats. It's a great place."

"Why thank you, Mr Trudeau." she laughed.

"No problem Miss Halliwell." he returned.

"Now, what can I get you?" Piper asked.

Andy thought it over and wondered if it was actually wise for him to stay. He wouldn't want to run into Prue and with Piper owning the place, it was more than likely he would.

"I'll just have a beer, please." he answered, not wanting to be rude.

She moved away for a moment, then returned with what he had asked for. "There you go, on the house."

"Piper, I'm paying." Andy argued.

"Nope, consider it a small payment for all the times you got me out of trouble with Prue." Piper replied but regretted her words when she noticed Andy's smile fade to a gentle and slightly painful one.

"How is she?"

Piper nodded slowly. "She's good. She's…happy."

Andy mirrored the nod and found the bottle in his hands very interesting. "Good, she deserves to be." he finally said before looking up at Piper, who smiled sympathetically.

"She probably misses you too." Piper tried to ease his discomfort.

"Nah." the cop laughed with fake amusement. "She's happy, which is something I don't think I achieved for her."

Piper was about to protest but was cut off. "Hey, Miss!" another customer yelled, having grown impatient. She turned momentarily to face the guy and turned back to Andy, who had stood from his seat and was getting ready to leave.

"I'll stop by another time, Piper. It was great seeing you again?" he smiled, downing the last of his beer.

"Andy wait!" she called but it was too late he had already merged with the crowd and she had lost him. "Damn it." she cursed under her breath.

"Excuse me!" the other customer yelled again rudely.

"What?" Piper snapped, then was aware of Leo stepping up in front of her.

"What can I get you?" he asked, while telling Piper to go calm down.

Sighing heavily she moved away from the bar.

----------

Prue's eyes scanned the club before she looked towards the stairway and exit, having had the sudden need to glance in that direction. A man was walking up them and she tried to get a better look but found it near impossible. She felt as though she had known him but she couldn't be sure.

_It couldn't be him,_ she thought, _could it?_

"Prue." Phoebe called.

"Yeah." she replied, finally bringing her focus back to the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I sooo want that ruler thing back!

Firstly, if you thought Calvin was going to be with Phoebe...that was my plan! to make you think that...but he's not.

Also there'll be no domestic voilence or anything like that. Calvin is a nice guy. He won't be beating Prue or anything similar.

Darryl WILL be in the fic...but much later on.

So now that I have confused you some more, what ya think?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi people. How are you?

Sorry but the lack of updates for all my fics at the moment, having a rather crappy time of late...but here is the reason you are all hopefully here.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4.

Piper moved downstairs, lost in thought, as she made her way to the kitchen the next morning. After she had seen Andy, Piper had pretty much left the bar and retreated to her office, not wanting to face Prue either.

Her sister would want to know if Andy was back, Piper was sure. However she didn't want to tell Prue and cause problems between her and Calvin.

Also there had been what Andy had said last night. He didn't seem to want to see Prue anyway but Piper gathered it was merely for Prue's own happiness he had decided that.

"Penny for them?" Phoebe chirped as her sister walked into the kitchen.

"Your up early." Piper countered.

Phoebe shrugged. "It was one of those weird mornings when you wake up for no apparent reason." she smiled.

Piper nodded in understanding, before heading to the stove. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't mind, you choose for once." Phoebe smiled back, wondering if Piper had ever eaten a breakfast she had really wanted for herself.

"I fancy pancakes." her older sister stated.

"Me too." the youngest laughed. "Where's Leo?"

"He was out really early, something about having so much work and not enough hands." she laughed.

"Bless the poor little handyman." Phoebe mocked, going to the fridge and retrieving the orange juice.

"I'll just cook something extra nice for our gathering tonight." Piper beamed.

Phoebe mirrored the smile. "So, what were you thinking about when you came down? You seemed completely lost."

"Me? No." the older of the two tried to deter Phoebe's questioning.

"I don't believe you." Phoebe stated simply. "Tell me."

Piper sighed and stopped her actions, finally resting her gaze on her sister. "I saw Andy last night."

"Andy?" Phoebe asked puzzled, until realisation dawned on her. "Andy!…as in Prue's Andy."

"The one and only."

"Jeez," Phoebe sighed. "Did you tell Prue?"

"No. What could I say? _Hey Prue, the guy that dumped you and broke your heart into a thousand pieces, just happened to pop into the club last night while you were there with Calvin._" Piper mocked.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "It was a simply yes or no answer, Piper." she shot back before continuing. "Do you think we should say? She's finally over him and happy with Cal. I don't want Andy wading his way back in and crushing her again."

"He didn't seem like he wanted to see her. He looked distraught when I said she was happy."

"Good, he deserves to be." Phoebe argued.

"Phoebe, it was never that simply. It was hard on both of them." Piper sighed gently but understanding where Phoebe's aggression was coming from.

"Still he could have made it a little easier." the youngest retorted, to which Piper couldn't argue.

"He did say he'd stop by another time but…" Piper trailed off.

"Your not sure if he will." Phoebe finished for her.

Piper nodded. "It's just strange how suddenly his back."

----------

There was a knock at the door that resounded through out the manor.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" Phoebe yelled from upstairs before the sound of clambering heels on wooden flooring irrupted. The noise clearly showing she was in a rush.

She stopped at the mirror and checked herself over and straightened her clothing. _Quarter to seven. His early, _she thought, _I like that._

Phoebe heaved a sigh and flung open the door with a huge grin. The expression however vanished as she saw who stood on the other side.

"It's just you two." she sighed.

"We love you too, Pheebs." Prue mocked as she walked into the manor, feeling comfort wash over her. Calvin stepped up behind her, with an amused grin on his face, never once been bored in the Halliwells presence.

"I didn't mean it like that." Phoebe argued with a exasperated expression. "I just got my hopes up that's all."

"We are early, he still has time." Prue replied, grabbing Calvin's wrist and glancing at his watch.

Phoebe began to stomp back upstairs. "He better have because I don't wanna be the fifth wheel tonight!" she yelled back.

Calvin and Prue exchanged amused looks, before Prue leant up and pecked his lips. "You are staying at all circumstances." she told him with a hint of seriousness. "Your not allowed to leave because Phoebe tries to make you, okay?"

"Okay." he chuckled, leaning down and kissing her gently.

"I thought you two had your own place to do that." Piper whined teasingly from behind them.

Pulling apart, they both turned to the middle Halliwell, who continued to taunt them with subtle looks.

"Never stopped you and Leo." Prue shot back, finally moving away from the foyer and Calvin.

"Leo's in the living room, Cal." Piper announced as she dragged Prue into the kitchen.

Calvin smiled at his girlfriend before heading off to find Leo, who was sat watching TV. "Hey." he greeted, taking the seat next to him.

"Hey. I think Phoebe was expected somebody else."

"You think." Calvin laughed.

----------

"Want me to do anything?" Prue asked as she stood in the kitchen with Piper. The eldest went to grab a piece of spaghetti but the consequences was once again to have her hand slapped away.

"You do realise Grams used to do that to us?" Prue remarked, deciding to keep her hand at a safe distance.

"Yes and yet at the age of twenty-seven, you still have yet to learn your lesson." Piper shot back, now handing Prue the cheese and grater. "Can you grate me some cheese, please?"

"Are you going to hit me if I happen to eat some of it?" Prue replied with her own question.

Piper raised an eyebrow, taking the challenge. "If I let you have a piece of spaghetti, will you grate it without eating it?"

Prue grinned at the offer, getting what she wanted originally. "Sure but I need payment first."

Piper rolled her eyes and held the bowl of plan spaghetti to her sister to take a piece.

"Thank you." Prue chirped happily.

"Now grate the cheese." Piper ordered good-humouredly.

A knock resounded again and both sisters giggled as they heard Phoebe shout from upstairs again, as well as the noise of her shoes on the floor.

Piper glanced at Prue for a moment. "Why did you knock earlier? You never knock."

"I knew she would be like that." Prue laughed.

"Your mean." Piper giggled.

-----------

After dinner the girls had gathered in the kitchen to clean up, much to Phoebe's disgust and lack of enthusiasm. Although it did give her a chance to interrogate her sisters.

"So, what do you think of Cole?" she asked.

"He…uh.." Prue began, trying to find away to phrase her words so Phoebe wouldn't get offended but with Piper staying quiet, Prue was having trouble.

"You don't like him, do you?" Phoebe concluded, unable to hide how disappointed she was.

"No.." Piper jumped in quickly.

"..We…we just don't know him yet." Prue added. "I will say though, he doesn't have a bad butt."

"Hey." Phoebe laughed, "..You have your own butt."

"That I do." Prue grinned.

"How did you and Cole meet anyway? Have you been in trouble and not told us?" Piper questioned.

"Nooo. We met at P3, that night you wanted me to cover. He came in to celebrate a case he had just won and I just happen to be the lucky girl who served him." Phoebe smiled with a far of look.

"You never know who you might meet there." Prue smiled, missing how her words caused both sisters to exchange uneasy glances.

"So you and Cal seem happy." Piper stated trying to change the topic.

Prue nodded. "Yeah, you know he makes me feel….special. Moving in was hard but we've kinda worked it out."

"I'm so happy for you." Phoebe jumped on her eldest sister, wrapping her arms tightly round her.

"Me too." Piper chirped.

Phoebe stepped away from Prue, giving her some breathing air and looked at Piper. "So when are Prue and I becoming bridesmaids? I'm growing rather impatient."

Piper smirked. "Who said you'd be a bridesmaid? I might decide to elope."

"Yeah like Grams would ever let that happen." Prue scoffed at the prospect.

Phoebe began to giggle uncontrollably. "She had a fit just because Leo hadn't planned to ask you nor picked out the ring. His name was mud to her for about three months."

The other two laughed with her. "At least now you have the shiniest diamond in all the land." Prue teased, grabbing her sister's hand and looking at the ring again. "Did you ever find mum's ring for when you actually get married?"

"Not yet but I'm sure Grams has it." Piper answered, while all three settled down on the giggling. "Are you two sure you don't mind me having mum's ring?"

"Of course not." Phoebe instantly replied. "You had the guy first. Right? Prue."

"Right." Prue agreed. "Plus Grams has like six of her own I'm sure she wouldn't mind us having one." Her words causing Phoebe and Piper to grin.

"Haven't you got Grams ring from Grandpa? Prue." Phoebe asked.

"I did have…but I lost it the year…" Prue went a little quiet as what she was saying finally dawned on her. "..the year Andy moved away."

Once again Piper and Phoebe shared an uneasy glance.

"..So I'm afraid you won't be able to use that one, Pheebs." Prue finished with a false smile.

"I'm kinda thinking that I want my own ring…I have a feeling Grams' rings are jinxed."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry it's kinda pants...and no Andy either! What is the world coming to?

Anyway the next chap is going to pick up, promise! It has to, as no Andy/Prue, equals me not making my next birthday.

Thanks for the reviews and for reading. Hope you like it...so far, anyway.

Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi pepods. How has your week, or so, been? Mine has been, personally, quite shit. (Sorry for language)

Anyway, I have an update for those who are reading, which is greatly appreciated.

Also, I have a little confession. I'm going to focus all my 'lack' (at the moment) writing energy on this fic and get it completed. That way, hopefully I'll be out of my little funk and get straight back to the others. Also it may work out kinda good because then this can be my wading through the crap period.

:o)

I apologise if this is making no sense, I'm sleep deprieved. The chap is below.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

5.

Calvin came through the station doors on the bright Friday morning with a smile on his face. He hadn't been so happy in a long time and he owed it all to Prue.

He walked up to his desk and glanced at his new partner, who looked anything but happy. In fact, Calvin noticed how tired and fed up the man looked. He had been that way for a few days now. _Actually his been that way since my second day here, _he thought to himself.

"Hey man. Not to worry it's almost the weekend." Calvin attempted to cheer the guy up.

Andy scoffed. "Yeah and thankfully I have this one off. I think I'd go mad having to be here all weekend too."

Calvin nodded thoughtfully, then glanced at Andy, having an idea. "Hey, what you doing tonight?"

"Me? Nothing as of yet. Why?"

"You wanna come out with me. I'm heading over to P3 about seven to meet my girlfriend. You wanna come?" Calvin asked, assuming Prue wouldn't mind.

"Nah, I'm not the third wheel type." Andy laughed. "..but thanks."

"You wouldn't be. There's a group of us that always meet up and I know she wants to meet you." Calvin explained, hoping he could persuade his new partner.

"I don't know, I'm trying to avoid the place lately." Andy replied and when Calvin's eyebrow shot up in confusion, he continued. "Some bad history."

"Come on. We'll avoid all history and if you still don't like it, you can go. No questions asked."

Calvin watched as Andy's resolve began to crumble. "I can get you free drinks." he added.

Andy laughed. "Yeah, I could probably get my own too." he mumbled, remembering his unexpected encounter with Piper.

"One drink, that's all I ask." Calvin persisted.

"Does your girlfriend realise your this annoying?" Andy remarked.

"How do you think I got her to go out with me?"

Andy shook his head in amusement, finally sighing in defeat. "Fine, I'll go."

----------

Andy carefully took the stairs into P3 one at a time, worried he may suddenly be spotted by all the Halliwells. He didn't want to upset Prue and he certainly didn't want any confrontation with the family. Although Piper was unexpectedly nice, even if she was the same Piper he had always known.

Reaching the bottom, he sighed, suddenly feeling out of place and not really wanting to be there.

Grudgingly he moved to the bar, wanting a drink. This time he noticed there was less of a crowd, which he was slightly thankful for.

"Hey, what can I get ya?" a man with blonde hair greeted him with a huge smile.

"I'll have…" Andy began.

"Leo, honey, can you…Andy?" Piper appeared next to the man, Andy assumed to be Leo. Instantly he cringed at the sound of his name but he faced her and smiled.

"Piper." he greeted.

"Hey Leo can you help Issac? He's in the stock room." Piper asked and Leo nodded, after smiling at Andy one last time before leaving.

Piper turned back to the cop and smiled somewhat hesitantly. "What are you doing here again? I thought I wouldn't see you back for a while." she grabbed a beer for him and placed it on the bar.

"Can I pay for this one?" he grinned, reaching for his wallet.

"Nope." Piper laughed. "I won't take it."

"Well I won't tell you want I'm doing here then." Andy smugly responded, to which his friend gave him a glare.

"I guess I'll never know."

"I guess so." he laughed.

Piper smiled at him, seeing a lot of the old Andy still. Although he had grown up so much, he still had the grin and the cheeky sense of humour that made practically ever girl fall for him. _And you picked Prue, _Piper laughed to herself. _..or rather you both picked each other._

"So did I hear correctly or did Piper Halliwell just refer to that guy as honey?" Andy teased, having lost some of his nervousness.

Piper chuckled. "Yes I did and that would be because that is my Leo."

"Your Leo, hey? Maybe I need to do the big brother speech with him."

"You could but we're engaged so it won't have the same effect as it did in High School." Piper held her hand up to show him the ring.

"Well his a very lucky guy." Andy replied sincerely.

"Thank you." Piper responded before finding the courage to ask her question. "What about you? I heard you had got married."

Andy gazed at her, knowing how torn she must feel having him sit there like old times, when really too much time had passed. "Divorced." he stated simply and she nodded with his answer. "How did you hear?"

"Your…um, mum phoned near the date and asked me if I thought Prue would go." Piper answered.

"Oh God, she didn't speak to Prue did she? I didn't plan for that, honestly." Andy groaned. That would have been the last thing he would want Prue to hear.

"No, she didn't. I think she thought you two still spoke. I kinda didn't tell Prue until I knew she'd be okay but she's never known that your mum phoned." Piper explained.

"I know you never did it for me but thank you." Andy replied, taking a long swig of his beer.

Piper bobbed her head then decided to change the subject. "So why are you back in San Francisco? I thought you had settled for Portland."

"No, I missed it here. I got offered a transfer and I packed up, then moved back."

"Transfer? What's your job if your offered transfers?" Piper questioned.

"I'm an Inspector for the SFPD." he stated proudly.

Before Piper could respond or ask anymore questions, she was called. She turned to Andy and pointed a finger at him. "No disappearing, I wanna still talk to you." she smiled.

Andy nodded and then gazed around the club. Finally resting his gaze on the blonde haired man that now stood behind the bar.

"Leo, right?" he called.

"Yeah." the man replied, taking a few steps towards him.

"Do you know a Calvin Anderson?" Andy asked.

Leo nodded. "Yeah, quite well actually. Why?"

"Do you know where I can find him? I work with him and he offered me to meet him, thought I ought to at least say hi."

"Sure, just head over in that direction. Usually he'll be in the alcove." Leo instructed pointing in the general area.

"Thanks." Andy smiled, getting up from his chair. "Hey, uh, tell Piper thanks for me would ya."

"Sure. Hey, how do you know Piper?" Leo questioned, although Andy didn't see any type of jealousy, just curiosity.

"I'm an old friend. Thanks again."

Andy moved into the crowd and headed to the area Leo had directed him in.

----------

Piper walked back to the bar and instantly noticed the empty seat that had been occupied by Andy a short while ago. Sighing heavily, she turned to Leo.

"Leo, do you know how long ago Andy left?"

"He hasn't." Leo answered. "He went to find Calvin, said he knew him from work."

"Oh crap!" Piper moaned, before going through the crowd heading for her sisters.

----------

"Hey Andy. you made it." Calvin grinned, as he stood outside the alcove.

"Thought I had to come for at least one drink, didn't I?" Andy replied, holding his beer up as prove.

"Yes you did." Calvin responded, holding his own drink up. "Now come meet my girl. You'll love her."

Calvin grabbed hold of Andy and pulled him along with him as they went to alcove. As both men walked in all eyes turned to them and suddenly the soft laughter and talk stopped.

Phoebe sat with her mouth open, trying to think of something to do but nothing came to mind. Cole sat next to her and instantly picked up on the change in mood. Calvin, however, was oblivious as he wrapped an arm around Andy's shoulder.

Andy stood staring at Prue, who stared back at him.

She couldn't form words at this point just gazed at him, feeling her throat choke slightly at the sight.

"Andy this is my girlfriend Prue Halliwell. Prue this my partner Andy Trudeau." Calvin introduced the estranged couple.

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know I'm completely evil for leaving it there...but...it had to be done, lol.

Hope you liked it anyway, even though it is rather short.

Let me know what your thinking. It's all appreciated.

Catch you later.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi all, how are you?

I'm extra, extra doubley sorry for not posting this sooner. In truth I started to focus on The Return and well this got left in the dust...but as I was going through my files I found I had actually wrote this like donkies ago.

Anyway...to stop the long and quite boring ramble, please continue...

* * *

16. 

Piper practically skidded to a halt just inside the alcove and her eyes automatically went to her eldest sister, who seemed absolutely lost at this moment in time. Next she gazed at Phoebe, who met her glance and begged for some sort of help.

"Prue." Andy greeted quietly, finding it hard not to run out of the building.

Still she remained quiet, while Calvin looked around the room and patted Andy's back.

"Guys, meet Andy. He's my new partner."

"We already know Andy." Phoebe replied barely above a whisper, trying to see how Prue was taking this. At the moment, not very well.

Calvin laughed. "Really. How's that?"

"Andy and Prue…" Piper began to explain.

"..were friends. Good friends back in High School." Andy cut in, not wanting to let the guy know _his_ _girl _was really his.

Piper, however, sent him a glare knowing how that statement would hurt Prue. As evidence, Prue's gaze had been moved from Andy and now laid on the table with her drink.

"Cool, so we got a reunion going." Calvin laughed, not understanding the growing tension everyone seemed to have.

Andy sighed, trying to find the best way out of this situation. "Look, uh, Calvin, maybe we should do this another night…you know.."

"That's right, run off." Phoebe muttered.

Andy sighed and placed his bottle on the table, which caught Prue's attention. She then looked to Piper, who had been at the bar all night. Piper glanced away, knowing she would appear even more guilty but she couldn't help it.

"I'll see you Monday, Calvin." Andy stated and then he smiled at Piper apologetically, before turning away.

As soon as he left Prue looked at her boyfriend, who was watching his new friend leave. A friend she'd rather he didn't have. Prue breathed out heavily and stood up, she pecked Calvin's cheek as she passed him while he returned to his seat.

Leaving the alcove she could feel her sisters eyes on her but she kept going. Quickening her pace to catch up with him.

Prue had known she had seen him…or rather felt him but she kept trying to kid herself she was being stupid.

She walked outside into the cold air and instantly berated herself for not thinking of wearing a jacket. Prue heard the noticeable noise of a car being unlocked, which sounded even louder against the silence of the night.

"What was that about?" she called, knowing he would hear her. The door to his car was open and he had his back to her. Prue heard the soft groan he let out in frustration of not being able to get away.

The door was slammed shut, while Prue still made her way towards him.

She couldn't help but inwardly gawp at the man he had became. He didn't look like the Andy she had known, the Andy she had loved. However he was still Andy.

Finally he turned to face her and their eyes locked, each taking the time to study the other.

Tears threatened to roll down her face as she stared at him, but she wouldn't allow it. As if it would give him importance…and she didn't want that again.

"Why are you out here?"

There was no malice or anger, just tiredness and pleading, she hadn't expected.

"Why are you here?" she countered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I came for a drink." Andy answered vaguely, although completely honest.

"And you picked this place?"

Andy laughed bitterly. "No, actually, your boyfriend did."

Prue went on the defensive at his answer. "So you thought you'd just surprise me and turn up with my boyfriend, once again making me feel like crap!"

"I didn't even know he was your boyfriend! As far as I knew he was my colleague and before tonight he was in love with a girl _I_ didn't even know!" Andy yelled back. "So I'm not feeling a whole lot better than crap, myself."

Prue went quiet, understanding where he was coming from but then other things began to make her grow more agitated the longer he stood there, staring like he had always done.

"Why didn't you call then or at least let me know you were back in San Francisco?" she questioned.

Andy laughed again. "What would I have said? Hi Prue, guess what? I'm back."

Prue glared at him. "Well that would have been a damn sight better than what just happened in there. At least I wouldn't have felt like such an idiot."

"Idiot? Did you not see me in there? Jeez Prue, I felt like the biggest ass on the planet."

"That's because you are!" Prue yelled suddenly.

Andy released an irritated sigh and hit his fist against the top of his car, knowing he'd regret that in the morning, especially as Prue flinched at his actions. He ran a hand through his gelled hair and turned to face her.

"Prue, why have you come out here? It's cold and all you've got for company is the biggest jack ass on the planet."

She stared at him, not breaking eye contact, allowing the silence to envelope them before she answered.

"Apart of me hates you, Andy, and wishes you hadn't came back.." Prue paused for a moment before continuing. "..but that doesn't mean I don't care. If I hadn't came out here, how long would it be before you would breeze back into my life?"

"Prue.." he tried.

"Those people in there, my sisters, don't know half of went on after you left for Portland. Funny enough, that's remained between us but I can't keep having you flit in and out of my life, Andy."

Andy gazed at her face, aware that if he stayed he would have to watch her with another guy. Not just any guy…a friend.

"I never intended to _flit _in and out of your life. Tonight is merely a strange coincidence, that neither of us expected."

Silence invaded the space between them before Andy decided to continue.

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm an ass. I know that, you know that and even your sisters know that." he laughed shortly, looking up at the sky. "I'm sorry, not just for what I did to you but for losing you."

Prue met his gaze, trying hard not to let on how much she had missed him.

"I'm back in San Francisco now, Prue. If you want me around, I'll be around. If you don't, I won't be." Andy shrugged lightly.

"What does Calvin know?" Prue asked. "About us."

"Nothing as far as I know…and nothing if you don't want him to." Andy replied.

"We were only ever _good friends_ anyway." Prue remarked, heading back for the club, leaving Andy alone by his car.

She had used his words and if possible he felt as though he'd just been kicked in the mouth, when he couldn't have gotten any lower.

* * *

A/N: There you go. Not great, I'm afraid. 

Thanks to all of those who have been reading and I love all of the reviews.

xxSamuraiXxx; Thank you for your review and glad you like what you are reading so far. Thanks!

:o) Catch you later!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi guys, been a while, huh?

Anyway, as you can tell I have an update for this and I'm working on the next chap of The Return. Hopefully should be up soon.

Also, considering a chap for Life After Death, that just involves a lot of reading and getting back into that mindset, lol.We'll see how it goes.

So...please continue

:o)

* * *

7. 

Piper paced the kitchen, knowing at any moment Prue would be arriving at the manor, possibly not in the best of moods.

Last night after Andy had left and Prue had returned, her sister had decided to remain quiet and refused to speak to either Phoebe or her. Piper wondered if Calvin noticed the change in his girlfriend, even if he did, he declined to comment or bring any attention to it.

It was now ten minutes past nine and Piper, knowing Prue, suspected her sister to be round within the next ten minutes and if not…sooner.

_I so should wake Phoebe now…..or even Leo, _she thought, beginning to chew on her thumb nail.

"Oh this is ridiculous, what have I done wrong to be worried." Piper commented out loud to herself, deciding to take a deep breath.

However her new found confidence was squashed when she heard the front door slam and the noticeable fast paced click of her sister's shoes. Turning to face the entrance, Piper braced herself.

"How long have you known?" Prue's voice was cold and accusing, which matched the glint in her eyes as she moved further into the room, placing her bag on the table with a thud before whirling on her sister.

Piper smiled briefly. "Good morning, Prue. How are you?" she spat sarcastically, not appreciating the tone she was on the receiving end of.

"Pissed off, so don't play games, Piper." Prue returned heatedly.

"Whoa." Piper ordered, sending a glare towards her eldest sister. "I'm not playing any games but when you stomp your way in here without even a hello and start demanding, I also get pissed off."

"Hello Piper." Prue spat mockingly. "Now are you going to answer my first question?"

The younger sister rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "Depends. Am I going to be having a conversation with an adult or the brat that's stood in front of me?"

"I'm being a brat? I think I have a right considering what happened last night!" Prue yelled indignantly.

"And that's my fault?"

"You saw him at the bar. A heads up would have been much appreciated." the raven haired sister retorted.

Piper sighed heavily and run a hand through her long hair, trying to calm down as she finally began to see the situation from Prue's side. She turned to meet Prue's gaze, which still refused to melt or soften.

"Look.." Piper replied warily. "I don't wanna argue, so are you going to take a seat and we can _talk_…or are you going to remain standing, with a look you can be imprisoned for? 'cause if it's the latter, Grams is expected me a little later."

Piper watched as Prue began to process her words and knew she was contemplating both outcomes. Finally Prue pulled out a chair and sat down, focusing her eyes on the plant pot that stood on the table.

The younger Halliwell smiled very slightly before, taking a seat opposite. "So, Andy…."

----------

"You wanna come in with me?" Piper asked Prue as they pulled up outside the hospital in Prue's car. "Grams would love to see you." she grinned, receiving a soft smile in response.

Prue knew Piper was trying to cheer her up after their conversation back at the manor. However something inside of Prue could only worry and felt completely confused by Andy's sudden return. A part of her had hoped she would never have to see him again but found it hard to ignore the thump in her heart when she laid her eyes on him last night.

At this present time Prue Halliwell was confused…but determined to continue with out Andy interfering with her life.

"I'll make an appearance when I come to pick you up. Right now I have to run to the office to collect some stuff for my next photo shoot so.." she replied trailing off, knowing Piper had pretty much got the gist of her explanation.

"Okay." the younger of the two sighed dramatically.

Prue laughed softly at the exaggerated response, while Piper rolled her eyes and smirked.

"I'll stop in, promise."

"You better. Grams keeps complaining how she never sees you and barely knows what's going on in your life." Piper stated, giving Prue a look, while raising an eyebrow.

"What? I was here just the other day and when I mention my job, I get the lecture that it's too risky." the eldest replied, with a disbelieving expression covering her face.

"She knows about your job, Prue. It's Cal she hasn't got a clue about." Piper smiled sympathetically.

Prue sighed. "I know, I'm just not ready to put him in the firing line just yet."

"Well, the longer you wait, the more she'll fire." Piper grinned. "Speaking of which, if I don't get in there, she may start arguing with the nurse again."

Piper and Prue both laughed, as the middle child grabbed her bag and prepared to jump out the car. "You better not be too long Prue." she warned.

"I won't."

"Good." Piper climbed out of the passenger seat before turning to face Prue again. "You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Go."

"Okay, okay. Bye."

"Bye."

----------

"I hate hospitals." Piper mumbled, moving swiftly down the corridors to Penny Halliwell's room, trying desperately not to make eye contact with any of the patients wandering the halls.

With her eyes lowered and her feet in the fluent motion, Piper collided with somebody equally as distracted. Glancing up, she instantly cringed at the person she saw and she noticed the same look upon their face.

"Piper." Andy greeted, quickly assessing the easiest escape route.

"Andy. Wh…why are you here?" she stuttered, also seeking an exit.

"I…uh, came to visit a girl who was mugged last week."

That comment gained her attention. "Your working on a Saturday?"

"No, but I brought her in. I wanted to be sure she was recovering. Why are you here? Is everyone okay?"

"Um…I'm here to visit, Grams. She had a heart attack a little while ago and is in recovery. She should be home soon." Piper smiled, trying to remain positive.

"Oh that's good." Andy nodded distractedly. "That would be why Prue moved from New York."

Piper smile faded, as she tilted her head towards her friend. "You get on with Calvin, don't you?"

The side of Andy's mouth twitched slightly. "Yeah, you could say that. He's my partner, makes life difficult when you don't."

"You wanna come see Grams with me? She would probably like to see you." Piper asked suddenly.

Andy laughed, as he scratched his chin while looking to the ceiling. "Piper, your Grams hated me."

"No she didn't. You and Prue were just a bit too adventurous for her taste." the middle Halliwell grinned as Andy mirrored her expression. Finally he turned to the direction Piper was stood in and pointed down the hall.

"Lead the way." he instructed.

----------

"Pheebs, I'm fine…honestly." Prue stated as she climbed out of her car outside of the hospital, while trying to juggle her keys with her bag and still remain on the phone. "Look, Andy is in the past and I'll just get on with my life like I have done for years…..Pheebs, I'm not going to…..I am fine with it…..No, Cal doesn't know and it's going to stay that way, you hear me."

Prue headed for the entrance, now that her keys were safely in her bag. "It will make things awkward for him at work. I'll tell him when he's settled…..Phoebe, seriously, drop it…Look, I gotta go….yep, okay….you too. Bye."

She sighed heavily as she closed her phone and dropped it in her bag. Walking into the busy building, Prue wrinkled her nose at the smell, which emanated from every hospital.

"I hate hospitals." she muttered, standing inside the elevator.

The doors opened and Prue stepped out, grateful for the somewhat fresh air and less crowded space. She glanced at each room number and then stopped. To insure she had the correct room, Prue peaked into the small window.

The eldest Halliwell had to do a double take as she saw who sat at her grandmother's bedside.

"You have got to be kidding me." she muttered, noticing Piper wasn't in the room.

Taking a deep breath and straightening her shoulders, Prue knocked once then pushed open the door with a large smile.

"Hi Grams."

Andy's head shot to her direction and he instantly knew he had outstayed his welcome, especially as he had never been welcome in the first place by Prue.

"Prudence, Piper said you would be by." Grams beamed in return. "It nice to have some human company."

"Andy, hi." Prue greeted coldly, moving to place a kiss on Grams' cheek.

"Prue." Andy returned glancing at the floor.

"Prue, dear, you didn't tell me Andrew was back."

"I'm sorry Grams, but what with everything going on, it only felt like I had just found out myself." Prue pleasantly replied, although shooting a glare at Andy. "Where's Piper?"

"She's gone for coffee." Andy answered, standing from his chair. "I'll, um…be going now. It was nice seeing you again Ms Halliwell."

"Don't be silly Andrew, stay." Grams replied, not noticing the brief look Prue and Andy shared at their current situation. "And how many times have I told you to call me Penny or Grams?"

A smile momentarily passed on his face, considering the real answer to that. He had been right after all when he told Piper their grandmother had not been his biggest fan.

"As much as I would love to stay, Penny, I really must be going." Andy stated, leaning down to peck her cheek, as he had always done.

Prue stood off to the side, keeping her eyes firmly on the floor. That was until Grams pulled on her hand slightly, to grab her attention.

"Prudence, tell him to stay. It will be nice to catch up."

"Grams, I'm sure Andy has stuff he needs to get sorted. He can't spend all day in a hospital." Prue responded, glancing again at the man in question, who nodded in agreement, not meeting her gaze.

"I really must go." he added.

"Well you must come by the manor when I am back, maybe you can convince Prudence to move back in with us." Grams mischievously smiled, causing Andy to laugh softly.

"Maybe.." Andy replied, moving to the door. "Hope you feel better soon. Bye."

Prue took a moment to contemplate her actions but soon she had followed him out of the door and into the corridor.

"Andy." she called and the Inspector turned, while dreading her reaction.

"Yeah."

"What are you trying to achieve?" Prue asked.

Andy sighed heavily, before answering. "Nothing. I came by, found out your grandmother was in hospital, said hi and now that you're here I'm leaving. Say bye to Piper for me will you."

With his final words, he turned and walked down the corridor, leaving Prue in a stunned silence.

* * *

A/N: There you go. Hope you liked. 

I have to say a big thank you to Faefay for the poke, lol. Sometimes that's all it takes :o)

ultimategilmoregirl; Thank you for the review! You won't need the tissues just yet...but things will be getting complicated. I can promise you that.

Thanks to all who have reviewed and I'm really grateful to all those reading.

:o) (I have a major thing with the smiley faces at the mo, lol.)


End file.
